Forever Mine, Always Yours
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Godric is Eric's angel. Eric is Godric's protector. See this beautiful friendship blossom and grow as we throw in kidnappers, hormones, self-hatred and leather pants. Oneshot. GodricxEric. AU. I know, summary sucks, but give it a try? Thanks for reading!


**Author's note: No, I haven't given up my stories, they will just take a lot longer to update as my life is crazy. This story is dedicated to my best friend myvilicious for her 20****th**** birthday! **

**Pairing: GodricxEric(which means that Godric tops, if you are a Godric sub purest, this isn't the fic for you)**

**Prompt: DOM Godric, SUB Eric, AU. This is the result of my over active imagination.**

**Warning: Guy on guy smut, homoerotic dreams and thoughts, cursing, leather pants and much much more! 18+ only.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character from True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

**xXx**

**Forever Mine, Always Yours(oneshot)**

**xXx**

Everything was still so new, so different, to the ten year old Swede. North America was the country of dreams coming full circle, Colorado, the state within it, was known for being a mile high in the sky. Eric Northman loved the stars and, some nights, he felt they were so very close, he just needed to jump and they would graze his fingertips. In Sweden, the skies would always fill up with gray in the night hour and, on the few clear nights, he was kept inside to clean up and care for his beaten and bruised mother. _That man_ had ruined many things, his childhood, their happiness, but certainly not their spirit. Eric's mother was a fighter, and after every drunken fit from _that man_, she would whisper words of better times, words of freedom. Eric didn't know whether to feel grateful or bitter that the final shove to get her to leave _him_ and leave Sweden, with all its gloomy memories and nights, was he, himself, receiving a beating of his own, ribs cracked, right wrist bruised and a fracture in his skull. His hair was finally growing out a full two months after since the day they needed to shave his hair off in order to work on the skull damage and prevent internal bleeding, a full month and a half since arriving to the great US of A.

Walking past the streets of the market place, Eric's stomach rumbled, his last meal being brunch the day before. Even though they had escaped _that man_, their money had run empty and his mother was struggling to get a job with only elementary English under her belt. Eric was amazed at how much she had learned in just a short time, he himself only knowing the words _**"no" **_and _**"yes"**_, but it wasn't up to par with what was desired in any work field, so she was left with a lesser occupation, cleaning houses for wealthier families, but, even with her gone most hours of the day, the pay wasn't enough for a stable life.

Again his stomach rumbled at the sight of the outside display of apples, oranges, ripe strawberries and slices watermelon. He was so hungry and, though he did not wish to steal, he needed food so his mother could have more for herself tonight, which would give her more much needed energy for her work. No one was watching that he could see and, he thought to himself, it would only be just this once. Making up his mind, Eric walked slightly closer to the produce, grabbing an orange, then swiftly swiping a melon slice as he strode by. Almost clearing the block, Eric lifted the watermelon to his mouth, taking a bite and closing his eyes in happiness as the juicy fruit traveled down his throat. As he continued to chew, a strong hand grasped his shoulder, abruptly twisting him around to see the red face of a man in a collared maroon shirt with a funny logo on the chest. Harsh, angry words were being spit at him, but Eric could only furrow his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to follow the words, though knowing it was hopeless as he had surely been caught for his crime, but couldn't understand what the man wanted of him now. Struggling to get away, he dropped his fruit and flinched as the man tightened his grip, bringing his other hand up to shake him by the arms. Eric's eyes grew hazy and now before him, he could only see _that man_, and his body started to quiver, whimpers escaping his lips, but unheard to the ears of the raging man. _'Please,'_ he thought, _'please don't hurt me.'_

**xXx**

Godric Sire was very unusual for a five year old. Not only did he use long words, play piano, speak three languages other than English frequently, and beat people his parents age at chess, but he was also the sole heir for Sunlight, a multi-billion dollar solar energy based company that was being used all over the US, China, Italy, France and Germany. As a future figurehead, he had many responsibilities, so it was not uncommon to see him in his father's study every day after 6PM, being coached on the many duties he would one day hold and learning the proper way to hold himself and how he was viewed by others. While his father was strict and firm, his mother was gentle and soft like a warm inviting blanket, nurturing him and teaching him how to treat others and notice the more subtler things in life through body language, tone and expression. Through these growing skills, though very contrasting, they balanced him and so it was very safe to say that Godric was far from a normal child with such a highly established mental comprehension, but as he was allowed to be on his own at times, he really couldn't mind.

On his way towards the used bookstore, just because his family was wealthy did not mean they liked to splurge or waste money, he passed the Sunflower Market, hearing shouting at the other end of the lot. Continuing on his way, he could swear he heard another sound, not unlike one a wounded animal would make in pain or fright. Nose wrinkled in concentration, Godric followed the cries, noticing that the shouting got louder as well. Looking up, his eyes widened at the scene before him.

A pig of a man, eyes crazed and face swelling, was manhandling a child, not but a few years older than him, one hand bruising his gangly arm, the other crushing his collar bone with intent of aiming for his thin neck. The boy, he looked frightened beyond all belief, face paler than snow and tears leaking out of both eyes. Godric didn't think, just acted with all the learning's from his parents, and approached the growing group surrounding the two, just watching, not preventing the scene from worsening before them.

With a voice powered with somber authority, he called out, "Release that boy, now." His command shook the man out of his rage, but violent eyes just sharpened on him. "Know your place, kid." The degrading timber caused him to tense, though he kept his calm and removed his cell phone, bringing up the call log, his eyes still locked with the employee, and held down 6, hung up, then dialed 911. "Hello, dispatch, I'm at the corner of Bradford and Summers where a Sunflower Market employee is assaulting a small child. Could you send out two units? No one has been able to restrain him and I, too, fear for my well-being as he is very much aware of my calling you. Five minutes? Thank you very much." The click of his phone could be heard in the newfound silence of the crowd, the only thing disrupting it was the boy, still making sounds of silent terror. The man released the blond child, noticing the other onlookers for the first time, and paled slightly. "That's not what happened," the man tried, "you all saw! This little thief tried to run off and I caught him! I should be rewarded, not accused!" Seeing the hateful glares, he turned back to Godric. "You're just a child, they won't believe you. Who in their right mind would take orders from a toddler?"

"I do." A firm voice answered. A suited 6'3'', brown haired and muscular man took his place to the side, though slightly behind, of Godric. "This is your last warning, step away from the boy.", whispered Godric, voice fierce with intent. The man's eyes angered at the challenge, and in an instant, the suited man had him on his stomach, hands held behind his back. No sooner, the sound of sirens approached the scene. Knowing the situation was safer, Godric approached the still form of the boy. Taking his hand in his own, Godric lifted his free hand to the boy's face and brought his chin down so their eyes could meet. Stoking the soft cheek under his palm, Godric smiled. "It's okay now." He felt an answering tug from the hand in his, bringing his arms to wrap around the taller figure beside him. As he felt the blond start to relax, his eyes sought out Stan, his on call body guard. The man nodded to him with a smirk, turning his head to direct Godric to the pig of an employee being led into a police car, shouting all the way. As much as that brought rest to the situation, it was the boy in his arms that brought warmth to his chest, knowing he had made a difference to him, had helped him, that he was now safe, that he was brought peace because of Godric. That feeling was worth more than all of his parent's money, more than he could have ever of known.

**xXx**

The event from two years ago left many impressions on the blond Swede. The first being his need to get stronger, to no longer be so defenseless. He hated how helpless he was and knew he need to apply himself more, learn more of what was offered to the public to better himself. The second most pressing impression was the angelic vision that rescued him. That child stood below his collar bone, but held himself as if ten feet tall. He wished he could repay his angel, his gift from the stars, but he had still been so shocked and awestruck at the situation he found himself in. As the younger brown haired boy walked off with the taller man, Eric knew he needed to learn the English language if he even hoped of one day speaking his thanks to his angel.

He was proud to say that his English was passable. After living in it and around it, plus with his newfound enthusiasm, he soaked in as much as possible. Also, in order to help his mother out, he killed two birds with one stone by obtaining a job as a gardener and maintenance worker for a Judo studio, receiving a modest pay and free group lessons once a week. He had gotten this position a year and a half ago, so his savings were small, but there if his mother needed more aid, and his confidence in being able to protect himself steadily grew as well.

Now, Eric had a secret. He got to see his angel once a week for the past year, though the younger boy never noticed him. A year ago, a Wednesday at approximately 4:13PM, his gray eyed angel walked past the Judo studio. Eric, who was taking a break amidst his gardening, hid behind the shrubbery as he immediately placed the face of this angelic boy. As he crossed, Eric would look after him with longing, but it was not yet time to approach the younger, for there was much more he needed to better about himself before he would even dream of shrouding the other with his presence. A week later, the same incident repeated, and the next week, and every week after. It inspired him to see his angel before him, reminding him why he tried so hard and kept pushing himself to be more than he was. It was another such Wednesday and Eric glanced down to his old fashioned pocket watch, a gift from him mother this last Christmas. 4:10PM, still three minutes to go. Eyes wandering, he took pride in the garden he slaved in and made more beautiful since he first started working. The block the studio was located on wasn't very impressive, located in the shadier part of town, but the land was cheap and could look nicer if the time and energy was put into it. When he had first started, the garden was little more than weeds, dead grass and the occasional dandelion. Now stood bushes, a medium sized tree and a plotted area with carnations, which were Pam's, the owner's, favorite. As she also lived in the top floor of the studio, he had planted some fruits and vegetables in the back, which she let him bring back home when there were too much for her to eat as she lived by herself. She was really very kind to him, in her own sarcastic manner. Maybe his mother would bake some of his favorites and he would bring them over?

Hearing the familiar cadence of footsteps, he hid his body closer behind the large bush, peeking from between the branches.

There he was, simply beautiful. He had grown a bit over the last month, though not by much. His skin shone in the sun, looking so warm and inviting despite the pale creamy color. He was so focused on the other boys strides, that his didn't notice the approaching van till it screeched to a stop, both right doors bursting open, depositing two men in all black and ski masks. His angel reacted swiftly by turning sharply, reaching upwards towards his collar bone before he was restrained by one of the men, the other attempting to usher the struggling boy inside.

Eric didn't think, just reacted, racing forward to grapple the man by the door. It must have startled him, since the blond was able to aim a hit to his head, knocking him unconscious with the force behind the move. The other man released his angel, pushing him down to the ground. Eric's eyes were locked on the other, knowing his luck wasn't going to stretch much farther, but hoping, praying, that his angel could escape. With a lunge, the man darted to him, throwing a swing and hitting his shoulder, as Eric parried the move with a much slower speed reflecting his experience. _Pop._ Eric winced with a gasp, knowing from experience he had just dislocated his right shoulder. He didn't know how much more time he could gain for the angel. With determined concentration, he defended to the underhanded attacks, only to be punched again in the gut, causing him loss of breath. He used his elbow to jab the man's nose, using his momentum to knee the man in the groin. With a shout, the man fell slightly, but reached out and threw the surprised blond to the floor, his head colliding with hard cement.

**xXx**

Just a little over a year ago, Godric was ordered to observe his father at work between the times of 3PM-4PM every Wednesday after school to 'learn the ropes' of the company and grow more comfortable with putting his teachings to practice. Godric complied, as was expected, but he demanded that he be left to his own devices for the remainder of the evenings. He liked to walk on his own, where he was finally left to his own thoughts. After the event in the market two years ago, his parents had been a tad more controlling and protective in concern for his well-being. He felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was suffocating most days. Even on Wednesdays, when he would walk on his own, he knew Stan was within a two mile radius of him if disaster did strike. He had also been given a charm on his neck that, when pressed, would signal if he were ever in danger. He understood their caution, truly, he did, but that didn't mean he had to be content with the situation. Hitting at about the halfway mark for his walk, where, upon finishing, he would call a car to take him home, Godric appreciated the solitary building in the deserted area. It could have easily been run down, as were many of the other buildings he passed in this direction, but the place was in fine condition, with a lovely garden framing the entrance. Godric loved proof of hard work and what human kind could accomplish if they would just act.

_Screech!_ He was abruptly thrown out of his musings when doors were opening beside him and two men jumped after him. He turned, reaching for his pendent, when his hands were restrained and he was being pushed towards the van door. Struggling and shouting, he was surprised when the man, not holding him, fell to the floor, a lithe body quickly aiming a hit to the head of his attacker. The other holding him threw him down, going for his blond protector. Instantly, Godric reached for his necklace, activating the alarm as he backed away, helpless. As he bumped back into a tree, he glanced behind him, looking at the building, before making up his mind and racing towards the studio, hoping that someone would answer as he heard a pained gasp from the boy behind him. Pounding on the door, Godric called out, "Anyone? Please? I need help outside now!"

Footsteps pounded down the stairs, a blonde curvaceous woman looking at him in slight annoyance. "This better not be your idea of a joke, kid. I was in the middle of-" "The boy outside is hurt!" Suddenly, her eyes gained a hard glint, jogging through the door just in time to see the blond boy's head make contact with the cement.

In an instant she was out, taking on the man three times her size with the finesse of an expert. Knowing the situation was mostly handled, between the Judo instructor and Stan, whose Mercedes just pulled up to the scene, Godric headed to the boy, eyes widening and the sight of slight blood on the pavement. Lifting the blonds head to his lap, he pressed his hand to the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Stan?", he called, and he was by his side the next second. "He needs an ambulance. He was protecting me and know he won't wake up." He was starting to ramble, his unfamiliarity on how to act in this situation griping him by the shoulders. "He's still breathing, most likely a concussion. Medical attention is on its way , sir.", he replied. No sooner, the sirens made the emergency responses presence know.

They took the boy from him, but with the help of Stan, they and the woman, were allowed in the back of the ambulance to take them to wait in the hospital. Godric only let go of his protector's hand then, knowing that he was in better, healing, hands now.

The police came and went, asking many questions he tried to summon answers for. Ransom, those men had tried to kidnap him, all because of his parent's money and now a boy, his protector, was in the hospital with a concussion.

The nurses asked the blonde woman, who he learned to be Pamela Ravenscroft, many questions regarding the boy. Apparently his mother could not be reached and she had known him for nearly two years, a family friend of sorts.

They were all waiting, it had been ninety seven minutes since they had first arrived .The terse silence was broken by a nurse rushing to the room they knew the boy, Eric, to be resting in. Not two minutes later, she came out smiling and telling us that he had awoken, though only two visitors could be in the room at once.

As she was his friend, Pamela entered first, not leaving for fifteen minute. Before he knew it, Godric was outside the door, handle in his palm. Turning the metal in his hand, his eyes sought out the stunning blue of the boy, Eric, he reminded himself. Eric was sitting up, looking at him with something close to wonder, though why, Godric didn't know.

"Thank you.", he spoke to Eric first.

Eric's eyes widened before his face broke out in a half smile. "I guess we are even now.", he said in an accented voice.

Godric tilted his head confused and Eric, sensing this, spoke the three words necessary for his brain to connect the dots.

"The Sunflower Market."

It was Godric's turn to widen his eyes in amazement. The boy, the one he had helped that day two years ago, was now before him, had protected him this time. The human being was truly a marvelous species if one could transform oneself so much as the boy before him had in the span of two years. It was these types of lessons one could not plan to learn, but had to be gained through experience and, Godric knew, he had very much to learn from the boy in front of him.

"My name is Godric Sire, and I am so very pleased to meet you.", he spoke with a smile, right hand stretched out to shake the hand opposite of his.

A full smile greeted him this time, the older boy raising his answering hand to grasp his. "Northman, Eric Northman. And I have been waiting two years to finally meet you like this, well," he looked slightly sheepish, "not exactly like this."

The brunet just smiled wider. "Well, Eric Northman, I can see us being great friends, that is," he murmured slightly less confident, "if you would like to after all this. I mean, I would understand if you wanted nothing to do with m-"

Eric's hold on his hand tightened briefly, cutting him off. Still gazing down into the eyes of the younger, Eric responded sincerely. "There is nothing I could want more."

With bright eyes and light hearts, that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**xXx**

_Sensations. The heat. Too hot. Fingers trailing down. A gasp._

_There was someone kissing down Eric's chest, leaving marks upon his body. Fingernails trailing red lines across his torso and finding their destination at his hips, one hand pushing closer to the thing he most desired to be touched. A lip across the head of his manhood was then followed by cold breath blowing to create another wonderful sensation. Eric's hands gripped the sheets under him, his eyes still clamped shut, absorbing the way the other made him feel. With a gasp, the other took more of him in, Eric reaching to tangle one hand with short hair as he thrust up to meet the warm mouth. A low growl rumbled around his erection, taking him in more and clenching around him. He was nearing his destruction, his stomach seizing with butterflies as the rough hands forced his hips down, a nose tickling his groin hairs. With a swallow from the other, Eric's juices released from the dam restraining them as he shouting into oblivion._

_A few seconds passed for him to regain himself before a deep voice husked, "Now, Eric, my turn." As a hardness pressed against his rear end, Eric's eyes flew open for the first time in horrible realization._

His sheets were wet, as they were for the past three months. The dreams were vague at first, but each one gaining a little more clarity until this last dream. A man. He was brought off by a man. He felt both repulsed and elated at the idea.

At fifteen years of age, Eric Northman was growing into, what he overheard many of the girls at school saying, a hunk. At 5'10'', he was still a bit gangly, but with a growing four years of Judo under his belt, he had lithe muscles he was proud of, shoulder length blond hair, a clear complexion and deep blue eyes. He wasn't much for sports, but took advantage of the open gym to work out his body. He didn't really have much of a place at his high school, being a freshman with English as his second language, he wasn't much too confident to socialize with others, though that never stopped the girls. He didn't know if it was his looks, his accent, or both that attracted the hordes of females trying to make him their boyfriend, but he would always turn them down. At first he played it up to not wanting a girlfriend right then and there, but as he analyzed them more, he noticed a lack of attraction on his end. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Then the dreams started.

The awareness that he could be attracted to another gave him hope, but after his sexual desires were awakened, he never lusted for the countless girls flocking him. He knew his eyes lingered in the locker room, that he stared for longer than most did, but he just assumed he was admiring their figures and what he wanted himself to look like. But then this dream. It all fit in to place. He was a sinner. He wasn't much for religion, but his mother soaked it up and so did the rest of the country, and according to those beliefs, he was going to hell for his dream, for his desires. Was it too late to be redeemed? He hadn't chosen this.

As he gingerly got out of bed and headed to the shower, he decided to fight this abnormal attracting. But not even a week later, eyes baggy and bloodshot from sleepless nights to avoid dreaming, he knew he could not continue like this. He knew he needed help. His angel, Godric, was due to meet him any moment now in their park, unvisited by most as a newer park was built a few years previous. They were both so busy and decided to meet every Saturday as well as their brief exchanges Thursday. If anyone was to help, it was Godric. The boy was a pure and just, always knew what was right and what one should do. At ten years old, he was viewed as a child to the public eye, but to Eric, the boy was mature beyond his years. Godric was his only true friend and he Godric's.

Darkness overtook his vision, as small hands covered his eyes with an amused giggle. Removing the hands, he heard Godric speak. "What has taken you from this world that you did not hear me approach?"

Eric looked away, not being able to look the other in the eye after acknowledging his sin. The same hands gripped his face, lifting his chin to the standing figure, concerned eyes scanning his face. "What has happened?", he spoke calmly.

And just like that, he broke. "I have committed a grave sin, something I cannot find a way to rid myself of or control. I try to fight it, but I am a victim to its temptation." He looked at the boy with broken eyes, "It is too hard to fight something that feels so right. Can you understand?"

Godric looked confused, carefully masking it as he tried to find the words to guide him. "Do you truly believe and feel that this temptation is wrong?"

"Everyone around me will, they will condemn me for it. ", he replied with surety.

"That is them, but what of you?", Godric tried again.

"You would surely hate me.", he spoke defeated.

"I could never hate you. You must know that by now. I love you Eric, you are family to me."

Godric took Eric's hands in his, "If this is something you want, I will support you when everyone throws their stones. If this temptation brings you happiness, I say pursue it and be happy. That's all your loved ones want for you."

"Really?", Eric whispered back.

"Yes, really."

**xXx**

During the four years since Godric gave him his blessing, Eric explored his sexuality, going through seven boyfriends as, even though he enjoyed them physically, he never felt any emotional connection to them. Even with his blessing, he refused to damn the brunet with the true horrors of his sexuality and conquests. He didn't want to lose his best friend, who now went to school with him for his final year. Eric was already fighting his growing attraction to the younger boy, now fourteen, who was filling into his body very nicely.

It was wrong, even if he disregarded his homosexuality, to want something so good, so pure. It was already creating a slight tension between the two, though Godric remained unaware at its source.

Eric was now haunted with new dreams. Dreams where Godric would take his virgin hole. He was not a virgin by the classic meaning of the word, the last four years improving his sexual prowess, but he had never trusted anyone to give them that last bit of himself, and, now that the boy that always held some part of his heart was old enough, both his heads were trying to convince him that Godric was the one to take that bit of him intimately.

Eric would do anything for the younger teen without question, and as much as it would hurt them both new he had to leave. Had to separate from Godric so he would not be tempted to make him his own as he would be forced to watch the other settle down and make a family with some nameless girl.

The next seven months flew by blissfully, though much too fast for Eric's liking. He had erased the tension by ignoring his feelings, though it hurt, it would be all he could keep with him of the other boy. The peace before the storm was broken with one simple question.

"You graduate in six weeks, yet you haven't told me your plans for the coming summer and fall. What did you have in mind, Eric?", asked the low tenor that brought chills down his spine.

Registering the words of the other, Eric stiffened, dreading this moment, but knowing if Godric wanted to know, the blond could not keep anything from him. "I will be studying international affairs abroad through a university in Sweden. As a citizen, it is much more affordable than anything local."

Godric froze, smile crushed into a blank look, eyes analyzing the man before him. "You're leaving. Is this why you never told me anything? Why you've been distant? Do not think I haven't noticed, Eric."

Eric flinched, but held strong. "Being aware from all this will be good for me, will help me learn and grow. Plus it is more realistic in terms of finances."

"Who are you trying to convince, me of yourself?", Godric growled out, "I would have been more than willing to loan you the money to keep my best friend close."

The growl sent heat to his groin, reminding him why he needed to do this. "You can't buy me, Godric, and I am already too much in your debt . Also, I don't think my pride can handle any more of your charity.", he spat, hurting himself and, by the look in his eyes, hurting Godric.

Godric's mask cracked, leaking confusion and sadness. "Why, Eric? Have I done something to anger you? Please just tell me. I want to fix this. I need to fix this!"

Reaching out, the blond embraced the smaller form, placing a kiss to the top of the others head. "I care for you so much it pains me, never doubt my feelings for you." The goodbye remained unsaid.

And with one final squeeze, he left, avoiding the gray eyed young man for the remainder of his stay in the USA

**xXx**

It had been five years since he left Godric without so much as a goodbye. With nothing, but his studies, to keep him in check, he had advance two grades and was now in his junior year at university. His time was split between school, work as an assistant in his father's office, and his new vice, sex.

Godric loved sex as much as any other nineteen year old. Especially sex with the less fair of the sexes. He loved women occasionally, but it was so much more relaxing and carefree to fuck a nameless man into whatever crevice they decided to copulate in.

It was in his nature to dominate, to completely own his partners in bed. As a rule, he never stayed with the same person, as they would get to clingy and attached when all it was was sex.

Tonight was an 18+ night at one of the hottest gay clubs in the state and Godric was scoping out the fresh meat. His eyes brushed past the twinks and known tops, stopping appreciatively at Bill, a bottom from the south and sole exception to his one fuck rule as he was an amazing, and flexible, screw. Continuing on, he caught the eyes of Hugo, a switch. Smirking, he beckoned the other to his side, ready to start dancing, grinding and potentially fucking the athletic man to pieces.

**xXx**

Eric had been back in North America for a little over a year now. Living thirty minutes away from his mother, he enjoyed his solitude and job as a negotiator, making a nicely sized sum as a college graduate. He had been taking local courses to finish his Master's Degree and was two semesters from finishing, then he would receive an even higher pay raise.

Eric's personal life was nearly nonexistent. He had given up on relationships two years ago, now surviving blue balls with the occasional fuck here and there. The Exit was his club of choice when he was feeling to horny to concentrate, and it was where he found himself now, paying to get in and noticing the 'x' markings on some hands. He sighed, realizing how many 'curious' individuals would be attending. He had never purposely come on these nights just to avoid clingy teens and not quite gay conquests. Wearing just tight fitting black jeans and a black muscle shirt, he entered the club, already earning himself many eyes on his body, checking out his muscular form, long limbs, trimmed, but messy, blond hair and sexy smirk.

Getting to the bar, Chow, his favorite bartender made him his favorite, giving him a curious look along with his drink. Eric just shrugged, downed the drink and tried to find his prey for the night. He had a type, he was ashamed to admit, of brown hair and gray eyes, not shockingly like his angel, who he hadn't seen since he left the country for the first time. But it helped him keep going, even though he knew it wasn't healthy.

Trailing his eyes along the dancers among the dance floor he noted a few potentials, before his eyes hit a couple. A tall black haired man was dancing with a beautiful brown haired man, clad in only black leather pants, with the brunet's side facing Eric. As they danced, he caught a glimpse of his face, gray eyes. Those starry gray eyes.

Shocked thoughtless, Eric walked closer, trying to confirm if the man in front of him was the boy from his dreams. As he pulled the black hair man closer to him, he saw a devilish smirk that made him instantly hard, especially knowing it was his angel to wear such a look.

Eric was confused, he was so sure the other boy had been straight, could never want him and had left accordingly. He didn't regret his experiences he gained abroad, but he did regret leaving Godric, every night and day he was left to think alone.

A growl escaped him, Godric was his, dammit! He would do everything in his power to have the other man notice him, to want him, to forgive him for his stupidity. Dancing not two feet from the other, Eric found a willing body to grind against, dreaming the whole time it was Godric, feeling himself and giving a small squeeze to his crotch. Looking up, he saw eyes on him, thought the gray pair were the most important, looking at him in shock and disbelief. The blond licked his lips, gaze darkening and gray eyes followed his tongue.

As he moved his hands to raise his shirt, their heated connection was broken by the black haired man, who tugged Godric's arm with a scowl. Godric responded with a frown, but the grip remained on his perfect form.

Eric saw red. Next he knew, he was punching the man who dared touch what was his. As he fell to the floor, Godric grabbed his arm and led them outside quickly in order to escape and more publicity.

As they left the heat of the club, the silence was nearly drowning. Godric pulled him to the far side of the building, only to push the blond against the wall with hand on either side of his face. This close, Eric guessed the other to be around 5'10'', a good height to his 6'4''. He could also see the slight stubble on the others jaw, wanting, and reaching to do so, to touch it.

The anger dimmed slightly from gray eyes as he caressed the man in front of him.

"Why?", Godric spoke, pain in his voice.

"I love you, my angel.", was he could reply, knowing the genius man would be able to understand.

He shook his head slightly, "You stupid, stupid man. Did you never stop to think that maybe I loved you too?"

"L-loved?", Eric stuttered brokenly in disbelief.

"Love.", was all he said with certainty.

Nothing more needed to be said for the time being as Godric grasped the back of his neck, twinning his fingers with the short hairs there, and pulled him down into a very long awaited kiss.

He couldn't get enough of the treat before him, pressing his tongue to parted lips, surprised when I tongue met his halfway, taking control of the blond's mouth battling their wet muscles until Eric submitted, letting Godric claim him. He moved his hands, one gripping a broad shoulder, the other resting at the small of his back, fingers exploring the expanse of back on display to him. The younger's second hand reached to his front, hand sliding up the thin muscle shirt, exploring the defined abs as he continued to kiss the taller man hungrily.

Not able to feel enough, to feel more, Godric pressed his front completely against Eric's, grinding along his hard length as his hand moved to the blond's back, tugging him forward.

They broke apart with a gasp, electricity pulsing through their veins as Godric pressed harder, sucking fiercely on his best friend's neck, intending to mark him for all others to see, for him to remember that he was his.

Eric moaned in bliss, so hard he thought his pants could rip with the force his erection was pressing against his jeans. His Godric, his angel was doing this to him. He only had his dreams of this and the reality was so much more nerve tingling. He wanted the man in his arms and he told him so.

Godric's eyes darkened as he detached himself from the bruised neck with a pop. "How far is your place?"

Eric rasped back, "Seven minutes. You?"

"Your place.", Godric tugged him towards the parking lot, ignoring the horny and interested eyes that followed and he led them to a silver Escalade, rushing to the driver's seat, unlocking the doors, buckling and looking expectantly to the blue eyed man, who had only opened the door in all that time. The nineteen year old raised a brow and the blond hurriedly got in and buckled up.

Those seven minutes felt like hours, both trying, and failing, to not touch the other. After the first two minutes with Godric's hand resting on Eric's thigh, the blond unbuckled and leant over to kiss along the brunet's chest, sucking eagerly on a dusty pink nipple hard from arousal. He could see the driver's hands tighten around the wheel in his peripheral vision, encouraging him to suck and explore the chest with more vigor. Just an his hand made contact with the bulge inside hot leather, they screeched to a stop as Godric slammed on his brakes, breathing hard and exiting the car.

Eric jumped out, fumbling his key as they reached the front door to his apartment, Godric's hand on his ass a definite distraction. As he opened the door, and both pushed through, his back was pressed again to another hard surface. Lips attached and clothes depositing as they made way to his bedroom, it wasn't much of a surprise when Eric's knee's hit the end of the bed, his partner pushing him back all the way and straddling his naked hips.

Godric was a force, a pleasant, overpowering, addictive force and Eric was left boneless, the smaller man on top of him making sure to kiss and worship every inch of his body. What was once a hurried rush now slowed into something more, kisses more gentle, more loving. As Godric kneeled between strong thighs, he finally reached his erection, blowing softly, only to take the length completely in his mouth. His tongue was stroking the vein underneath, his hand fondling his twitching sack, and Eric was slowly coming undone.

Noise came from the right of him, the opening and closing of a drawer. Suddenly, wet probing fingers circled his entrance. Before he could react, one finger was frozen inside him.

Freezing up, the blond's blue eyes sought out gray. Relaxing at the love and sincerity he saw, the finger fell in deeper.

Godric kissed his lips softly, before attacking a dark brown nipple, finger circling his inner muscles. Loosened more, Godric entered a second finger, plunging it in deep, scissoring them and plunging in again at a different angle. Eric wasn't sure how to feel, but for one thing he certainly felt full on just those two fingers. As the third finger entered him, he felt more pain, tightening up around the digits. Godric stopped, his free hand stroking the blond's hip bone as a way to show that he was there and wouldn't continue unless the older man wanted. With a tense nod, Eric forced himself to relax, trusting the young man before him.

As the fingers slowly pumped through his body, he felt himself relaxing into them more, felt them going in deeper, deeper and more-"Oh!", Eric gasped. Godric smirked, aiming to hit his prostate to increase his blond's pleasure.

"Oh, Godric! Angel, yes! There, right there!" Eric couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, his cock aching and leaking so much. "I'm close, angel. I'm so close!"

Abruptly, Godric stopped, removed his hands only to use them to slick himself, before positioning himself at the others hole. "Are you certain about this?", he questioned. "Once I take you, I can never let you go. You will be mine. Mine forever, Eric, and I yours."

"Yes," Eric panted out, "yes, yours."

With no hesitation, Eric tightened his legs around Godric's waist with enough power to ease the head of the others cock inside. The brunet took a deep breath to restrain the urge to just take him fast and hard, releasing the breath and sliding forward as the blond exhaled. After a minute, his shaft was finally balls deep, and the both groaned at the sensations. Eric never felt so full, so complete and, though the pleasure was mixed with pain, wouldn't trade this intimacy he shared now with Godric for the world.

Godric felt like a virgin again, the channel around him so moist and tight, the heat was overpowering. Gaining his baring's, he started with slow, shallow thrusts, helping his blond with this new wide girth.

Slowly Eric started to rock back as the pain nearly disappeared, Godric's cock sliding even deeper, and couldn't suppress the moan as he hit that spot again.

"Mm, yes! Angel, please!"

Raising his tempo, Godric slammed harder, thrust deeper into the tight hold on his cock. Aiming for his prostate, he could feel himself getting closer to climax.

"You're mine, Eric!" Thrust, " Always," thrust, "mine!" thrust.

Godric was moving so fast and far within him, Eric grasped the sheets beneath him, tugging and pulling as his orgasm was ripped through his body at the unforgiving pace.

"Yes, yes, yes! Love you, Godric! Always yours! Always my angel!"

And with this final cry, he tightened around the rigid shaft, sending Godric on a spiral to a heavy and loaded orgasm. He pumped a few more times, body milking the other for all it could, before slumping in a state of pleasured bliss on top of the body beneath his.

Godric recovered first, sliding out with a pop and curling around the blond's side. Raising his hand to the others cheek, he turned the head of his beloved to meet his starry gray eyes.

"I love you, more than those three words could describe."

Eric released a breath, turning to drape an arm across the others waist, a pleased smile on his face. "I have waited so long. To touch you, to kiss you, to have you be mine in every way. Heart, mind and body. I have dreamed of this, but never thought I was worthy enough to deserve you."

"You are mine now, and I'm not letting you go.", Godric spoke with finality.

Eric responded sincerely, "There is nothing I could want more."

**The End.**

* * *

**Please review! I literally wrote this in 24 hours so I apologize if anything seems scattered. I always love critiques that will help me grow as a writer. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
